


Jason Drops In At the Gym

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Kord Center Mall [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Or not, declare the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Jason wants to talk about their relationship, and Rose just wants to enjoy their time together.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: Kord Center Mall [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jason Drops In At the Gym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).



> I don't know how this turned into a Jayrose series, no wait. I do. I just love them a lot, okay?

The service bell rings and Rose doesn’t look up from her screen. “Hold on. We’ll be with you soon.” Rose is halfway through guessing Ted Kord’s password and she’s not ready to stop now. Has to be something about his boy toy--Michael Jon Carter, or how everyone else affectionately calls him--

He clears his throat. “Rose, we need to talk.” 

Rose’s fingers freeze on the keys and Cassie starts busting up. Swinging her chair to face her deskmate, Rose narrows her eyes. “Not. One. Word. Cassandra Sandsmark.”

Looking like a cat who just devoured her prey, Cassie mimes zipping her lips.

“Going to the gym isn’t really your style, Todd.” Oh, he works out. Rose is well aware of that. She can see the evidence of his basement dojo routine every time he or she takes his shirt off. God, does she miss taking his shirt off. “What are you doing here?”

“You’ve been avoiding me, Rose. Why?”

Cassie laughs louder. Rose kicks Cassie’s chair. “Watch the desk. Don’t burn shit down while I’m gone.”

Cassie salutes her, muffling her own guffaws. Rose flips her off, grabbing Jason’s arm with her free hand. He follows her into the hallway, and she presses him against the wall. “About time we ta--mmph.” Jason kisses her back, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst, until he pushes her away. “This isn’t talking.”

“I’ve missed you.” 

“Rose--” 

They hear a gymrat coming down the hall, steel wheezing from her workout and probably heading for the showers. 

“Shit.” Rose tries the knob of the door next to Jason. “Shit. _Shit_. It’s locked.”

“Rose?” Jason’s still breathless, or maybe that’s exasperation Rose’s hearing. She ignores him, pulling a pin from her hair, and sticking it into the lock. 

The pick works like a charm, and Rose shoves Jason inside the small office, locking the door behind them. “Finally.”

“ _Now_ can we talk?” Jason plops into the plush chair behind the desk. 

“Why talk when we could have some _fun_?” Rose plops down on the desk after moving a stack of paper out of the way. Her feet kick the chair on either side of Jason’s hips.

Jason shakes his head, smiling. “I can’t quit you.” Rose slides into his lap, and his voice drops into a whisper. “And I don’t think I want to.”

“Shit.” Rose sighs, her fingers tracing his cheekbones. His cheekbones that have no business being carved like they are. “You’re not going to let it go this time, are you.”

Grabbing her hand so he can kiss her palm, Jason eyes her gravely. “No. And I don’t think you will either.”

“Damnit, Todd.” Rose leaned her forehead against his. “I’m shit at this sort of thing.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Then why are we doing this?” Rose really just wants to tear him right out of his clothes--kiss him until he tears hers off too. Things just feel _right_ when they touch with nothing between them. 

“I’m scared if we don’t--” Jason takes a breath, holding her a lighter tighter. “I’m scared I’ll lose you.”

Rose buries her head into the crook of his neck, pushing aside his jacket so she can breathe him in. His pulse pounds as fast as hers, and she holds him just a little tighter too. “I’m scared I’ll lose you if we _do_ …” God. She can’t even say it out loud. Even her selectively mute brother is better with words when it comes to this. Fuck. Joey would be composing a fucking _poem_ about his feelings right now. 

“Fuck.” Jason lets out a breath he’s been holding. “I love you.” He spits out. “There. I said it.”

“But how do you know that for sure?”

Jason looks away, his lips slightly parted as if the words are lost somewhere in his mouth and he’s trying to find them again. “When you’re gone.... I _feel_ it. When you’re passing by the store and neither of us have time to talk, I feel like jumping out of my skin to get to you.”

“But you have Roy and Jack.” _And I have the rest of the fucking mall._ Rose reddens at the thought. 

“My relationships with them don’t change how I feel about you.” Jason runs his thumb down her cheek, holding her chin like he’s studying a work of art. 

Rose breathes in ice-filled air, though the room is kept at a steady 70 degrees Fahrenheit. “People who love me get hurt, Jason.” His eyes widen a little at the use of his first name. They don’t use first names unless something is wrong. _I’m sorry,_ she years to say out loud _. It’s better this way_. “Or they leave before they can get hurt.” She shrugs like breaking his heart is a natural as gravity. 

“Rose--” His voice catches on the word and she feels it in her chest.

“Don’t make this any harder than it already is.” Rose presses her lips to his one last time, telling herself repeatedly that it has to be enough. 

Jason’s hand runs through her hair as he kisses back. He keeps it there as she pulls back, until she’s too far away to hold. “Are we--?”

“ _We_ weren’t to begin with.” She snaps as she throws the door open. It’s...is it a lie? Fuck, this hurts. This wasn’t supposed to hurt like this.

Jason maneuvers around the desk, daring to glance at her as he steps out. “You know where I’ll be if--”

“I won’t.” That’s probably a lie and they both know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing from you all.


End file.
